1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method manufacturing a mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display or a semiconductor device may be manufactured by deposition various kinds of materials in a thin film form. A pattern of a thin film may be directly formed on a substrate by using a deposition mask or may be formed by transferring a pattern of a photo mask on a deposition thin film of a substrate.